Clase Z
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: Empezando el segundo año la clase A es asignada con una peculiar tarea: Capturar jovenes criminales, delinquentes y otros pequeños bribones para formar a la nueva clase Z. Claro que tener un reformatorio dentro de la U.A. con alumnos que no siempre querran estar en la Academia no siempre es cosa facil.


El segundo año comenzaba con todo, los eventos ocurridos durante la primavera dejaron grandes secuelas en los jóvenes que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido lograron obtener una madurez que les permitió ganarse sus Licencias temporales, enfrentar verdaderos villanos y desarrollar sus habilidades al punto de ser reconocidos por grandes héroes como algo más que unos simples "novatos" con talento y volverse verdaderos héroes a futuro próximo.

—Muy bien, silencio todos...—La mera presencia del profesor encargado de su clase hizo que la algarabía clásica de cada mañana previa a las clases se cortara para que todo mundo esperará pacientemente en su lugar el comienzo de la clase. El desgarbado profesor no tardó en ver a sus alumnos, como si les estudiará con esos ojos cansados suyos antes de rascarse la cabeza suavemente con la mano derecha—Hoy tendremos la asignación de un proyecto especial...Midoriya, Todoroki, Bakugo y Tokoyami serán líderes de escuadrón para la captura de un delincuente real—Ante estas palabras no se hicieron esperar las reacciones.

—¡¿Seré un qué?!—Nuestro protagonista no tardó en levantarse de su sitio completamente alarmado ¿A quién en el nombre de All Might se le ocurrió ponerlo a él como un líder de escuadrón? ¿Acaso estaban operados del cerebro? ¡No podía ni consigo mismo! Comenzó a hiperventilar.

—¡Cállate de una puta vez Deku! —Y por igual la reacción de Bakugo no se hizo esperar pues de un salvaje codazo hizo que el sucesor del One For All se diera de culo contra su silla mientras sujetaba el rostro herido por el repentino ataque—Y una mierda con esto ¡Yo no necesito a nadie para detener a un jodido villano de pacotilla! —Se quejó por lo alto.

—Este no es un villano, nunca dije eso—Aclaró el Héroe a cargo de la clase—Es un delincuente, un ladrón si prefieren...Si me permiten terminar la explicación, entenderán mejor—Katsuki ya iba a protestar pero esos ojos rojizos que asustan lo mandaron a él, y a todos en la clase, a callarse la boca—Eso pensé...Como decía: Este ladrón ha hecho atracos en la ciudad por las últimas semanas, entra sin ser visto y roba sin ser visto, nadie sabe específicamente que hace pero estamos seguros de algo...Tiene un Quirk y lo está usando para su propio beneficio—Ahora tenía más sentido involucrar a héroes en el asunto, pero la pregunta aún quedaba en el aire.

—Disculpe, profesor—Tenya se levantó de su sitio al mismo tiempo que alzaba la mano para formular su pregunta—¿No sería apropiado que héroes calificados sean los encargados de dicha situación? —Más de uno llegó a preguntarse lo mismo.

—¡Que te jodan, si tienes miedo abandona de una vez! —No había que ser un genio para saber quién uso tan pintoresco tono.

—Sí, tienes razón. El problema es que la mayoría de los héroes de la ciudad están en alerta por los eventos recientes de los que ya todos ustedes están al tanto—Más de uno tragó saliva al recordar su "súper movido año pasado"—Así que el director, por recomendación de All Might, asignó a la clase 2-A para que se encarguen de esta situación pues creemos que ustedes están más que calificados para lograr esta difícil tarea—Él "Creemos" dejaba entrever como el mismo Eraserhead estaba poniendo su confianza en los jóvenes—Pasen adelante líderes de escuadrón—Ordenó mientras los susodichos se levantaron y sin más todos caminaron hasta estar frente a la pizarra.

—Joder, que yo puedo solo—Bakugo seguía negándose a trabajar en equipo, sin más vio a su lado notando como Todoroki estudiaba a sus compañeros de clase con la mirada—¿Qué carajo haces bastardo mitad y mitad? ¿Acaso piensas robarte a los mejores para tu equipo? —Le escupía casi con desprecio palpable.

—… Sí, es el plan—Aparentemente Shouto no sabia reconocer lo que era una pregunta retórica.

—Debo elegir a los miembros más productivos, desconozco las capacidades del Quirk enemigo o incluso si es más de uno por lo que debería pensar en estrategias variadas adaptando a mi equipo en base de escenarios múltiples que—Izuku no había parado de parlotear mientras se cubría la boca con una mano, murmurando una y otra vez sobre el mismo asunto y su cerebro parecía al punto de que casi se fundía por sobre calentamiento.

—Silencio todos...El orden se hará de la siguiente manera: Midoriya, Bakugo, Todoroki y finalmente Tokoyami. Tomarán turnos para elegir a un compañero hasta que no quede ninguno...Espero no elijan torpemente a los miembros en su escuadrón… ¿Y bien? Comienza Midoriya—Le empujo con la mano pues el chico de cabello verde seguía metido en su mundo.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya? ¡Pero si yo! —Aún no había terminado de definir si era necesario un Quirk u otro en su equipo, sin más enfoco la mirada en sus compañeros pensando que o quien sería ideal para poder tener un equipo de trabajo eficiente, seguía en silencio, pensativo—Yo...—

—¡Ya decide de una puta vez Deku! —Una pequeña explosión lo hizo pegar un salto.

—¡Está bien! —Sin más apuntó con su mano temblorosa—¡Uraraka-san, se parte de mi equipo por favor! —Nadie se sorprendió realmente por esto, nadie salvo la susodicha que se apuntó a sí misma con emoción y sin más asintió muchas veces.

—¡Claro capitán! —E hizo un saludo militar.

—Muy bien, Uravity estará en el equipo Deku. Ahora tú, Bakugo—El más agresivo del salón comenzó a ver entre todos...Sin dudarlo las elecciones obvias serían su pequeño grupo de acólitos por lo que Kirishima estaba listo para levantarse.

—¡Tu, Idiota! —Ya se veía venir, pero Bakugo terminó escogiendo a Kirishima como el primer miembro de su equipo, el pelirrojo solo alzo la mano con convicción.

—¡Sin problemas! —Contestó Red Riot.

—...Yaoyorozu, forma parte de mi equipo por favor. —Como siempre, Shouto, mantuvo un tono estoico al dirigirse a la chica que lejos de sentirse intimidada por esto solo puso una sonrisa en labios apoyándose en sus brazos mientras apoyaba su mentón en sus manos suavemente.

—Por supuesto, Todoroki-san—Entre ambos se observaba una buena actitud entre ambos cosa que obviamente fue aprovechada por Mina para hacer un remarque de lo "romántico" que podía ser el joven Todoroki.

—Muy bien, en ese caso Red Riot estará en el equipo de...—No iba a leer el "Nombre de héroe" que tenía el Katsuki—Mientras que "Creati" estará en el equipo de Shouto—Conforme hablaba se comenzó a notar un curioso patrón.

—Disculpe, profesor… ¿Porque ahora usa nuestros nombres de héroe? —La pregunta de Midoriya llamó fuertemente la atención pues si bien algunos habían logrado percatarse de ese detalle nadie se atrevió a preguntar por ello.

—Ah, sí...Ustedes son héroes, provisionales, pero héroes ahora...Deben de ser tratados como tales, no deben usar sus nombres civiles en acciones que involucren su trabajo, la discreción y el ocultar su identidad es algo clave para esta profesión. No verán a los héroes de clase alta llegar a un campo de batalla y gritar "Soy Kakuri Kazarata" o algo parecido—Risas fueron contenidas ante el nombre inventado pues sonó a trabalenguas—Así que parte de la misión es que deberán utilizar sus nombres clave—No era algo verdaderamente complicado, pero tampoco común para ellos que estaban tan familiarizados unos con otros que llamarse por nombres, o apellidos en los casos más formales, era una cosa de diario.

—Mi turno...—El joven cabeza de cuervo analizó a sus compañeros, ya había luchado con la mayoría y sin dudarlo cualquiera sería una valiosa adición para su equipo—Tentacole, sus habilidades visuales y sensitivas serán de tremenda ayuda para este caso. Solicito tu ayuda. —A pesar de la seriedad y de la pose cruzada de brazos se notaba su tono de petición, el aludido se sorprendió un poco pues no esperaba ser elegido en la primera ronda por lo que solo asintió ligeramente—No defraudare tu confianza. —Agacho la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

—Muy bien, eso es la primera vuelta...Deku, es tu turno nuevamente—Ante las palabras del sensei todos voltearon hacia el chico de pelo verde que, de nuevo, estaba totalmente metido en uno de esos larguísimos debates personales donde no dejaba de murmurar sin parar.

—Uraraka-san provee un factor sorpresa mientras yo proveo fuerza y velocidad, pero sin ingenio nuestro equipo está condenado al fracaso, necesitamos una inteligencia de nivel 3 o superior pero que también mantenga la calma ante situaciones adversas, además que Yaoyorozu-san ya fue elegida por Todoroki-san así que debo elegir entre los restantes quien nos—

—¡Que elijas de una puta vez Deku, de todas formas, vas a perder! —Ante el grito Midoriya solo pego un salto sorprendido.

—¡Froppy, se parte de mi equipo! —Casi salió de un brinco por la ventana.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? —La susodicha se apuntó al rostro con el índice de la mano derecha, ante la confirmación solo asintió ligeramente—Claro Deku-Chan. —

—¡Muchas gracias! —Tras la formalidad fue el turno de…

—¡Rey Muerte Explosiva! —Un simple gesto de negación por parte de Aizawa basto para saber que no le aceptaría ese nombre...De nuevo—¡Que te den! —Le apuntó con molestia antes de ver hacia el grupo, la mayoría tragó saliva pues Bakugo no era precisamente un "Jugador de equipo" como para querer trabajar con él—Tu, Rosadita—Apunto de forma grosera a Mina que solo recargo la mejilla en su mano derecha.

—Soy Pinky—Le corrigió, aunque dudaba que intentara referirse a su apodo de heroína.

—Como sea, únete a mi equipo—No parecía pedirlo, sino más bien ordenárselo.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso te quieres formar un harem para ti solo Bakugo-san? —Se mofo la de pelaje rosado, más de uno comenzó a sospechar de las intenciones del rubio de explosiva actitud pues ciertamente había elegido a dos de las personas más atractivas de la clase, o al menos eso decía Mina.

—Pf, como si me importara esa mierda rosadita, lo que quiero es que derritas a los enemigos con tu ácido—Eso sin duda sonaba mucho más a Bakugo sin duda alguna, sacando una carcajada a la de baba ácida.

—¡Vale, vale! ¡Estoy dentro! —Y sin más terminó formando parte del equipo dejando a Todoroki elegir nuevamente, este entrecerró sus ojos tratando de pensar en la mejor opción para su equipo, debía de ser inteligente.

—...Ingenium, forma parte de mi equipo nuevamente—Esto sorprendió al joven corredor pues el hecho que Todoroki recordara a su equipo formado durante el festival de primer año seguro que lo hacía sentir orgulloso ya que significaba el mejor estudiante, en cuanto a pelea, de la clase le recordaba con valía.

—Por supuesto, Shouto—Asintió con gusto mientras que Midoriya entraba en pánico pues Iida era su siguiente opción.

—¡¿Acaso formarás a tu mismo equipo del primer año bastardo mitad y mitad?! ¡Poca creatividad! —Se quejó mientras veía a los restantes, una sonrisa se le formó en labios pues ya sabía a quién elegir ahora.

—Únete a mi equipo por favor, Invisible-Girl—Curiosamente Tokoyami terminó eligiendo a Toru que solo asintió alzando su mano, o eso parecía, con alegría.

—¡Por supuesto Toko! ¡Digo! ¡Tsukuyomi-taicho! —Hizo un saludo militar, imitando a Uraraka que minutos atrás hizo el mismo gesto.

—Mi turno de nuevo . . . —Midoriya comenzó a analizar, se acababan las opciones y debía de ser rápido, inteligente y sagaz si es que quería formar un equipo digno. Ya tenía dos elementos inteligentes y astutos, pero necesitaba músculo y ante la falta de Iida debía de buscar alguien más que ofreciera velocidad a su equipo, pensó al instante en Hanta, pero en cuanto lo vio Bakugo le puso una pésima mirada: No tocar a los miembros del Baku Squad, eso era obvio—¡Koda-kun, se parte de mi equipo! —El chico más tímido de la clase se apuntó con sorprendido pues esperaba ser el último de los elegidos, este solo asintió repetidas veces—¡Muchas gracias! —

—¡Ya cállate Deku! —Entonces el rubio cenizo apunto directamente al joven de Quirk eléctrico en la habitación—¡Pikachu, vienes a mi equipo! —Este lejos de mostrarse feliz pego un quejido por lo alto.

—¡Yo quería ser con Todoroki! —Se dejó caer en su lugar, pero alzo su mano con el pulgar arriba—Pero estoy dentro "Rey Muerte Explosiva"—Una mofa al nombre del héroe ajeno, este chico no respetaba a la muerte en lo más mínimo.

—¡Jodete electro tarado! —Se cruzó de brazos mientras el joven de cicatriz sin duda estaba por elegir al usuario eléctrico.

—Earphone Jack, se parte de mi equipo—Debería brincarse una selección y pasar a la chica mejor amiga de Yaoyorozu, así tendría un miembro con capacidad analítica en su equipo.

—Seguro, seguro—Desestimó la situación la muchacha, el rubio se quejó de nueva cuenta.

—Y aparte me pierdo estar en el equipo de Jirou—Maldijo como si esto no fuese a acarrear muchísimo bullying en su contra.

—Tailman, únete a mi equipo—Por suerte para Denki, el joven cabeza de pájaro le salvó de la embarazosa situación al elegir rápidamente a Ojiro como parte de su equipo.

—Claro, encantado de trabajar contigo—El Golden boy sí que era comedido a lo que le sucediera.

—Ahora solo quedan. . . —Las miradas se fueron a los últimos cuatro alumnos sin equipo:

Sero, aunque él era ya 100% propiedad de Bakugo salvo que Midoriya hiciera algo al respecto, pero eso provocaría que Katsuki le tumbara los dientes seguramente.

Aoyama, un Quirk bastante fuerte si se le usaba bien, pero . . . Bueno, su personalidad dejaba mucho que desear.

Sato, él de hecho era un buen elemento, fuerte, traía pastelillos consigo, no muy destacable, pero algo era algo.

Y bueno . . . Luego estaba Mineta.

Mineta era básicamente el gordito a la hora de armar los equipos de fútbol en la primaria; nadie lo quería, pero debían de elegirlo.

—Espera . . . Su Quirk—¡Claro, Mineta podía justificar su existencia! —¡Grape Juice-kun! ¡Se parte de mi equipo! —Silencio sepulcral.

—¡¿Deku-kun porque me odias?!—Grito Ochako al instante.

—Midoriya-chan, esa ha sido una mala decisión—Tsuyu se mantenía serena, pero . . . ¡Vamos, que era Mineta!

—¡Gracias Midoriya, sabía que podía contar contigo! —El pequeñín salto de su lugar, daba por hecho que acabaría en el equipo de Tokoyami lo cual sin duda hubiera sido terrible pues solo tenía a una chica en su equipo que era Toru, la chica invisible y en lugar compartiría con dos bellezas como eran Ochako y Tsuyu.

—A callar—Ante la severa voz de Aizawa es que todos se callaron.

—Brinquemos la formalidad; Cara plana vienes con nosotros—Uno pensaría que Sero se ofendería por ser el último en ser elegido, pero la mirada de Katsuki basto para saber que si alguno de los otros capitanes hubiera elegido a un miembro de su Squad le mataba de una explosión.

—Sin dudarlo; valiente líder—Comentaba alzando una mano para chocar con Kaminari.

— . . . Necesitaremos fuerza—Shouto murmuro para sí mismo, entonces se fijó en Sato—Sugarman, únete a mi equipo por favor—El gigantón de corazón dulce solo asintió alzando un brazo para mostrar músculo.

—Déjamelo a mí, Todoroki—Al menos contaría con alguien que sabía acatar órdenes sin causar problemas.

—Eso deja a Can´t stop Twinkling en el equipo Tsukuyomi—Con esto el profesor oprimió un pequeño mando, en la pizarra electrónica detrás de la clase aparecieron los nombres de los equipos, así como de cada miembro—Esta será una actividad que ustedes estarán realizando constantemente. Si bien no irán tras "villanos" como tal, sino tras criminales que usan sus Quirks para ganancia personal o cometer crímenes menores, esto no es un juego para ustedes pues deben capturarlos y someterlos sin lastimarles más de lo debido—Eso sonaba bastante complicado.

—Disculpe sensei, tengo una pregunta—Ante la mano alzada de Midoriya es que el profesor asintió dándole espacio para hablar—¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un villano y un criminal, como los menciona? —Esto hizo al mayor entrecerrar los ojos suavemente.

—Un criminal es solo una persona egoísta que busca su propio beneficio; dinero, posesiones, placeres personales. Si bien es algo moralmente incorrecto y reprensible si se habla del mal uso de Quirks para obtener esto no es algo que atente contra otras personas . . . Si quieren que lo resuma de mejor manera: Un villano es aquel que mata o hiere por el gusto de poder hacerlo, un criminal no mata, no lastima sino se ve forzado a ello. —Más claro no podía ponerlo.

—Criminal o villano es lo mismo; voy a atraparlo sin problema—Bakugo fue el primero en proponerse causando que el profesor alzara una ceja ligeramente.

—Si eso piensas, ¿Quieres que tu equipo sea el primero en ir? —Una fiera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Escuadrón; a moverse. —

Centro de la ciudad; 2:52 de la madrugada.

No había demasiada información del objetivo, de hecho, era prácticamente nula: El sujeto, en cuestión aparece de la nada, destruye cámaras de seguridad y roba diversas tiendas en un centro comercial famoso cada par de noches para luego desaparecer sin rastro alguno. Tras llegar a la posible escena es que Bakugo demostró sus dotes de líder organizando a los tarados de su escuadrón de la mejor forma posible.

—Mantengan contacto constante, si algo sucede infórmenme—Había ordenado a Kaminari y Sero quedarse en el tejado, para darle mejor uso a la movilidad del segundo y libertad de usar su Quirk sin arriesgar a nadie al rubio eléctrico, mientras tanto Ashido, Kirishima y él se mantenían en suelo listos para todo.

—¿Cómo sabes que aparecerá esta noche? —Pregunto Kirishima un tanto curioso mientras se ajustaba las ante braceras de su traje de héroe.

—Es fácil; por lo que han descrito del ladrón no debe ser mayor de edad, quizás sea un chico o un niño—Esto sorprendió tanto a Mina como a Eijiro.

—¿Cómo deduces eso? Aizawa-sensei dijo que no tenía información alguna del sospechoso—Cuestiono la chica llevándose las manos a la nuca.

—El tipo ha robado comida fácil de preparar, objetos básicos del hogar además de videojuegos y otras tonterías. Por los reportes estimo que tiene entre 13 y 16 años ya que robo cosas demasiado complejas como para ser preparadas por un menor de esas edades, pero a su vez tonterías de un mocoso idiota. Quizá estemos lidiando con un sujeto como Pikachu—Tras esto escucho una protesta por el intercomunicador.

—¡Oye que te estoy escuchando! —

—Cállate idiota, no debemos alertar que . . . Allí está—Parpadeó extrañado, en una de las tiendas, literalmente de la nada, se había materializado un muchacho que caminaba alegremente, como si bailara alegremente pues había destruido las cámaras de seguridad quedando a ciegas de su presencia allí, o al menos eso pensaba—Muevan sus traseros a la tienda de electrónicos del primer piso y no lo dejen escapar—Advirtió mientras se preparaba para la emboscada.

El muchacho en cuestión se movía de lo más alegre, bailando al ritmo de la música que sus audífonos disparaban mientras veía los estantes llenos de videojuegos buscando lo que tanto había anhelado.

—¡Aja! —Con una mano alzó la caja plástica de colorida cubierta; Súper Hero Bros: Ultímate, lo había codiciado por semanas. Usando su mano libre bajo los audífonos a la altura de su cuello.

Era un chico bastante regular, en sus quinces probablemente, con un descolorido cabello castaño y ojos avellana, de hecho, se podría confundir incluso con un hermano de Ochako si tuviera coloridas mejillas como la chica y no fuese ridículamente flacucho en comparación con la chica. Sus ropas eran modestas, lo único destacable eran los enormes audífonos que usaba, claramente de una buena marca y extremadamente costosos . . . Probablemente robados.

—¡Manos arriba! —El chico al instante alzó ambas manos, la derecha aun sujetando la caja del videojuego.

—¡No dispare! —Grito en pánico mientras se mantenía completamente quieto.

—¡Estas bajo arresto! . . . Siempre quise decir eso—La seriedad se perdió cuando Mina se dejó llevar por su emoción.

—No te muevas y nadie saldrá lastimado—Ahora fue el turno de Red Riot que lentamente se acercó al muchacho, este seguía sin moverse.

—No me moveré, pero que nadie me dispare—Pidió en un tono claramente temeroso, pero en el instante que Kirishima iba a tocarlo este se giró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—Bromeaba—Y entonces en un ligero movimiento su cuerpo desapareció.

—¡¿Qué carajo?!—Una patada en la nuca hizo a Bakugo irse hacia enfrente, no había sido demasiado fuerte pero sí inesperada, trató de girarse para volarlo en pedazos pero ya no vio a nadie—¿Dónde . . . ?—Un fuerte golpe al mentón, el mocoso había aparecido y le dio con un bate de baseball que no recordaba trajera con él, iba a volarle la cabeza de una explosión pero de nuevo había desaparecido—¡Todos, en posición defensiva!—Ordenó mientras los miembros de su Squad rápidamente se pegaban de espaldas los unos a los otros, no parecía estar cerca—Mantengan los ojos abiertos, el pequeño bastardo es capaz de tele transportarse y no sabemos cuándo o dónde va a aparecer—Y dicho esto el sujeto apareció a la distancia, sobre unas escaleras eléctricas que iban de subida, él iba bajando manteniéndose siempre en el mismo punto.

—¿Y ustedes quienes se supone que son? ¿Los muy jóvenes titanes en acción? —Se burló mientras seguía bajando.

—Somos héroes de la U.A. y venimos a ponerte bajo arresto—Fueron las decididas palabras de Hanta mientras apuntaba hacia él con uno de sus codos.

—¿De la U.A.? . . . Qué envidia, siempre quise estudiar allí; o bueno, estudiar en general—Pego una carcajada antes de saltar sentándose en el barandal de la escalera que iba de subida—Pero es difícil cuando uno es pobre ¿Saben? No trato de ser un supervillano, no lastimo a nadie. Solo tomo lo que necesito para vivir: Sin heridos, sin testigos—Se levantó de un salto y su cuerpo desapareció, reapareciendo delante de ellos, a unos seis metros por seguridad propia—¿Que dicen? ¿Fingimos que aquí nada paso? —Entonces un disparo de Bakugo casi le reventó la cabeza, pero el desapareció y apareció tras esto—¡¿Y eso por qué?!—Preguntó aterrado, casi le deja sin un ojo.

—Por el batazo, imbécil—Bueno, si lo veía desde ese punto . . .

—Para ser honestos, no pensé que fueras a seguir consiente después de eso—Aclaró como si fuera un argumento lógico para haberle reventado la cabeza.

—Se acabó la charla ¡Muere! —Puso las manos detrás suyo para lanzarse con una serie de explosiones, aun así, el joven criminal solo dio un salto hacia atrás.

—Que impaciente . . . —Tras esto desapareció de nueva cuenta, reapareciendo justo sobre la espalda de Bakugo—¿Qué te parece el centro de Tokio? —Preguntó mientras echaba un vistazo a su reloj de mano y sin aviso ambos desaparecieron en el aire.

—¡Ground Zero! —Fue el grito colectivo antes que el muchacho desconocido apareciera tras casi veinte segundos, apagando un fuego que cubría su antebrazo izquierdo.

—¡Me quemo, me quemo! —Grito en pánico dándole de manotazos con su mano libre hasta apagar por completo la flama—¡¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?!—Se notaba bastante asustado, claramente podía usar su Quirk con maestría, pero no tenía mucha experiencia en peleas.

—¡¿Dónde está nuestro amigo?!—El Squad entero le rodeo y el muchacho alzó sus manos nuevamente.

—¡No disparen, el está bien! ¡Solo lo transporte a un punto de Tokio porque el sujeto quería matarme! —Explicó en voz tan alta como pudo mientras veía en todas direcciones, había gastado mucha energía en un viaje tan largo y necesitaba hacer tiempo antes de seguir saltando.

—¡¿Como sabemos que lo que dices es verdad?!—Kirishima pregunto mientras mostraba sus brazos endurecidos, listo para la batalla.

—¡Pueden verlo a través de mi Smartwatch! —Apuntó a su brazo derecho, mostrando como era de hecho un teléfono inteligente—Está conectado a varios Drones en diversas partes transmitiendo en vivo, para poder transportarme necesito saber que el punto donde quiero aparecer no está ocupado por materia . . . Mierda, no debí decir eso—Murmuro para sí mismo lo último, acababa de soltar la sopa de su propio Quirk.

—Chargebolt, acércate con cuidado y verifícalo—Ante las palabras de Red Riot es que el rubio eléctrico asintió caminando lentamente hacia él, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca pudo ver a Bakugo maldiciendo por todo lo alto y por lo que sentía de la emisión eléctrica del aparato estaba siendo en vivo.

—Parece real, además que la herida en su brazo también es genuina—El profesionalismo de Kaminari era increíble en esta situación.

—Escucha, no queremos lastimarte—Mina se acercó lentamente, el castaño solo alzo las cejas.

—Solo quieren meterme a la cárcel donde me pudriré por el resto de mis días . . . ¿Saben? Eso no suena nada _crash_—Se cruzó de brazos como un niño haciendo pucheros. Un pequeño silencio se formó, si lo veían de esa forma el mocoso era solo un ladrón, claro que era ilegal, pero ¿No atacaba solo lugares asegurados? Robaba cosas para sí mismo, no era como si un huérfano fuera a encontrar trabajo fácilmente o pagarse una bonita escuela de héroes—Escuchen, ustedes parecen buenos tipos y en verdad no quiero pelear con ustedes. Tomare mis cosas y me voy, aquí nada paso—De nuevo parecía decidido a solo irse sin pelear.

—Lo siento chico, pero el deber del héroe y todo eso—Denki estaba por tomarle del hombro, pero este se separó rápidamente.

—Yo lo siento aún más . . . —Vio su reloj dispuesto a irse de allí a cualquiera de sus puntos de salto, pero no vio más que estática causando que parpadeara—¿Cómo? —Alzó la vista, el rubio tenía una mano arriba mostrándole electricidad corriendo por sus dedos.

—Arruinar señales eléctricas es mi especialidad—Comentó en tono cool . . . Antes que sus amigos lo arruinaran.

—También oportunidades románticas—Ante el comentario de Mina hasta el ladronzuelo soltó una risa, todos menos Denki claro.

—¡¿Era necesario dijeras eso?!—Se quejó mientras la chica carcajeaba llevándose las manos a la nuca.

—Para ser justos, si eres muy bueno en arruinarlas —Su amigo pelirrojo no parecía querer ayudarlo. Los ojos del ladrón iban de un miembro del Baku-Squad al otro.

—¡¿De qué lado estás?! ¡Creí que eras mi Bro! —Le apuntó dramáticamente.

—¡Soy tu bro, pero también soy honesto! —El dramatismo destilaba por aquí.

—¡No me hables, traidor! —Cachetada. Kirishima puso cara de sorpresa, Mina se tapó la boca.

—¡Bofeteas como mi madre! —Le dio una cachetada de vuelta.

—He visto a tu madre abofetearte, eso es un cumplido—Bofetada de nueva cuenta.

Bofetada de Kiri a Denki.

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos! —Ahora Mina se interpuso . . . Dándoles una bofetada a cada uno.

—Ustedes están locos . . . —Murmuró un tanto sorprendido de la telenovela que se estaban montando.

—¿Lo estamos? ¿O solo te distraíamos lo suficiente para que no pudieras escapar? —Ante la brillante pregunta de la chica rosada es que el saltador giró el rostro viendo como todas y cada una de las ventanas del centro comercial había sido tapada con cinta blanca.

— . . . ¡Aguanta! ¡¿Como?!—Entonces se topó con Hanta Sero que yacía recargado en una pared, alzó su codo derecho soplando el ligero humo que salía de uno de estos y alzaba una ceja— . . . Esto es porque admito que necesito ver donde me transporto ¿No? —Cuatro cabezas asintieron— . . . Bueno, en vista de lo ocurrido—Pegó un salto y desapareció, a lo lejos apareció de nueva cuenta para salir corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

—¡Tras el! —

Favor de introducir aquí escena de persecución al estilo Scooby Doo, puertas que se abren y cierran, personajes aleatorios y toda la cosa.

—¡¿Que ustedes no se cansan?!—Porque el sin duda estaba cansado, por más que intento arrancar la cinta de diversas ventanas la maldita cosa estaba reforzada o algo parecido, además que dar tantos saltos lo estaba cansando demasiado y ya le faltaba el aliento por correr igualmente—Dios, debería dejar de usar mi Quirk en lugar de caminar, estoy fuera de forma—Se detuvo para tomar agua en un bebedero público, pero al instante vio a Mina aparecer en el final del pasillo, maldijo y siguió corriendo.

—¡Alto en el nombre de la ley! —A este punto Mina estaba disfrutando de la persecución.

—¡Ya estuvo, no quiero herir a una chica, pero tú me! —Apenas se giró para confrontarlo la heroína rosada salió derrapando y le pego una poderosa patada en la cara que casi le desfiguro la nariz.

—¡Si te distraes pierdes! —Se giró, pero el ya no estaba, chasqueo la lengua—El objetivo saltó de nuevo, lo perdí de vista—Comentó a través del comunicador.

—Ya lo vi, está en el área de comidas—Informó Hanta mientras se columpiaba a gran velocidad persiguiendo al muchacho que saltaba de puesto en puesto.

—¡Mi reino por una pizza! —Entonces tuvo que dar otro salto para evadir una tira de cinta que casi lo atrapa.

—¡Te tengo! —De la nada Kirishima salto encima suyo, este pego un grito muy poco masculino antes de dar un salto más pero lejos de aparecer donde quería se dio contra una pared completamente aturdido.

—Ugh . . . Ya no puedo . . . —Jadeo con dificultad, le faltaba el aire. Sin aviso un pedazo de cinca blanca le cubrió los ojos—¡¿Qué demonios?!—Trato de arrancarla, pero le resultó imposible, ahora sin poder ver era incapaz de utilizar su Quirk—¡Esto no es justo viejo! —Se tiró al piso luchando con la cinta.

—Sí, bueno, la vida no es justa—Se le acercó calmadamente y entonces le puso las esposas, el muchacho dejó de luchar y solo bajó la cabeza.

—Genial, ahora a pudrirme en un reformatorio hasta que tenga edad para que me manden a la cárcel—Una ligera pizca de culpa les invadió ante esto, Kaminari se rasco la cabeza.

—Quizás no te pase eso, digo, solo robaste algunas cosas . . . ¿Podríamos decir algo bueno por el? —Ante la pregunta Mina asintió muchas veces.

—Quizás si abogamos por el solo le den la mínima, entonces podría-

—Oh, vamos: Dejen de fingir que les importa—Aunque no podía verlos fruncía el cejo bajando la cabeza—El mundo se olvida de personas como nosotros fácilmente, es más fácil ignorar que existimos—Entonces pateó al aire molesto—Ya llévenme, al menos me darán desayuno en el reformatorio—Un pesado silencio les invadió, pero el arresto estaba completado . . .

_6:43 de la mañana.  
Academia U.A.  
Sala de operaciones especiales._

Aizawa había estado observando el desempeño del Escuadrón, sin duda vio cosas buenas y otras que debían de mejorarse, pero en general dio el punto a los jóvenes del "Baku-Squad" con dos puntos adicionales para Sero por el brillante plan de captura y a Kaminari por contener la capacidad de escape del criminal.

—Pueden retirarse por ahora—Comentó tras dar su reporte, Bakugo al instante salió de allí, furioso de haber sido mandado a la maldita ciudad de Tokio por ese mocoso y no tener oportunidad de hacer más que quemarle un brazo.

—Disculpe, sensei—Mina alzó su mano, el resto de los chicos tampoco se había ido.

—¿Que sucede, Ashido? —Ya se imaginaba a donde iba esto. Detrás de él había una enorme ventana que dejaba ver a un cuarto de interrogatorios donde el chico en cuestión, Ryuji como reveló su expediente que se llamaba, esperaba que le dijeran que pasaría con él.

—¿No podemos hacer algo por él . . .? Sinceramente, solo es un chico con problemas, no un villano—Pidió de la manera más calmada posible, algo raro en ella.

—Sinceramente no ha hecho nada malo—Eijiro prosiguió mientras alzaba su mano para hablar.

—El tipo podría volverse malo allí adentro ¿Sabe? Deseos de venganza y todo eso—El argumento de Kaminari sonaba lógico y todo.

—Además, mírelo—Hanta se rasco la nuca—Es más un niño enojado que un villano, sinceramente me cuesta decir que no haría lo que él en su situación—El profesor suspiró.

—Quédense aquí y escuchen—Musito con calma mientras iba a la puerta que dejaba ir hacia el cuarto de interrogatorios, de solo entrar activo su Quirk para impedir que el ladrón escapara, pero este no hizo nada . . . Excepto aterrarse por esos ojos que asustan.

—¡¿Qué pasa con tus ojos?!—Casi salto hacia atrás, después que el profesor cerrará la puerta dejó de usar su Quirk por lo que todo volvió a la normalidad.

—Solo me aseguraba que no intentaras escapar—Comentó con calma mientras el chico se sujetaba el pecho.

—¡¿Haciendo que me cagara del susto?!—Entonces noto como el hombre se sentaba del otro lado de la pequeña mesa, en su mano tenía una carpeta color manila.

—Ryuji Fujimoto, 15 años, tus padres fallecieron cuando tenías 3, fuiste dejado en el orfanato Matsumoto en Hokkaido poco después donde estuviste hasta que escapaste a los ocho años. Después entonces has sido ligado a robos múltiples por todo Japón, pero jamás hay testigos o heridos—Tras esto alzo las cejas ligeramente cerrando el folder—Brillante. —El muchacho pego un bufido.

—¿Y ahora iré a la cárcel por esto? —Pregunto de forma arisca.

—No, te quedarás en el reformatorio—Comentó con calma, el chico iba a protestar, pero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

—. . . Aguanta, ¿Qué? —Parpadeo confundido. El mayor solo juntó sus manos, con toda serenidad.

—Has vivido por más de 7 años evadiendo a policías y héroes por igual, el manejo de tu Quirk es excepcionalmente bueno y sin dudarlo de haber aplicado podrías haber entrado al departamento de héroes—El menor estaba perplejo ante lo que le decían—¿Acaso crees ser el único chico obligado a vivir usando su poder para ser un criminal? Hay muchos que toman el camino fácil y lastiman a otros, pero algunos como tu solo quieren sobrevivir—Entonces se pasó una palma por el cabello de forma algo melindrosa—¿Que dirías si te ofreciera una beca completa en la U.A. para ser parte de un curso de héroes experimental para jóvenes excepcionales? —Los ojos de Ryuji jamás se habían abierto tanto en su vida.

—¿Yo . . .? ¿Ser un . . .? . . . ¿Héroe? —Preguntó mientras su sonrisa iba creciendo a cada minuto, sin aviso pegó un salto tele transportándose por toda la habitación y reapareciendo sobre la mesa—¡Claro que si, maldición! ¡Woohoo! ¡Seré un héroe! —Alzó las manos completamente emocionado pero una bufanda blanca rodeándole el cuerpo entero le hizo calmar sus exagerados ánimos.

—Tranquilo. Creo que primero debo decirte algunos pormenores del . . . "Programa Z"—Ryuji parpadeo confundido.

—¿Programa Z? —Algo le decía que la aterradora sonrisa del profesor no significaba nada bueno . . .

Y nada bueno fue.

Las condiciones para su "beca" eran que tendría un tag electrónico siempre pegado a su pie, evitando que pudiera escapar de los terrenos de la Academia, por igual viviría en un dormitorio particularmente bien vigilado que parecía un pedazo arrancado de una prisión, sus salidas eran limitadas, debía de cumplir con notas mínimas de 9 y la Academia tendría su custodia legal hasta nuevo aviso . . . Pero era mejor que el reformatorio ¿No?

—¡¿Dónde está todo el mundo?!—Se quejó pues al entrar al salón Z-1, un aula alejada de todas las demás y con cámaras adicionales, se topó con un lugar completamente vacío. De la nada la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre rubio bastante alto y de extravagante peinado.

—¡¿Que hay mi nuevo súper alumno?!—Pregunto apuntando a él con los índices de ambas manos—¡Soy tu nuevo súper profesor de aula, Hizashi Yamada también conocido como! —Dio un salto montándose en su escritorio, ahora si **su** escritorio, y alzó una mano de forma exagerada—¡Presentador Mic a tu servicio! —

El menor le veía completamente perplejo.

—. . . ¡Oí, viejo! ¡¿Y dónde están mis compañeros?!—Preguntó apuntando a los 19 lugares vacíos alrededor suyo.

— . . . ¿No te lo explico Shota? —El hombre rubio no se creía la ineptitud ocasional de su mejor amigo—La clase Z se compondrá de criminales y jóvenes problema, igual que tu mi pequeño rebelde sin causa, así que la clase A ira encargándose de sus capturas. De momento eres el único—Ryuji quedo en blanco, completamente en blanco.

— . . . ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo estaré solo?!—Se sujetó la cabeza, sin duda había aceptado un trato terrible . . . ¡Y ya no podía escapar!

**¡Presentación de alumno!**

**Nombre: Ryuji Fujimoto.  
Edad: 15 años.  
Kosei: ¡Salto espacial! Si su cuerpo no se encuentra tocando el suelo o cualquier objeto que esté directamente conectado al suelo tele transporta su cuerpo y todo lo que este toque a otro punto que el pueda ver.  
El exceso de saltos espaciales le causan hambre.  
Gustos: Le encanta la pizza, la comida rápida en general, la música y los videojuegos (A pesar de no poder pagarlos)  
Disgustos: Detesta tener que caminar, su Quirk lo ha vuelto bastante perezoso para esto.  
Cumpleaños: Agosto 12.  
Frase típica: Llamar "Viejo" a las personas, decir "**_**Crash"**_** como sinónimo de "cool"  
Cargos criminales: Robo, invasión de propiedad privada, holgazanear en sitios públicos.**

— . . . ¿Porque acaba de decir toda mi biografía de la nada? —Su profesor de clase era raro, todos en esa escuela eran raros.


End file.
